finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XII statuses
The following is a list of status effects found in Final Fantasy XII. X-Zone X-Zone is a negative status effect appearing only in Final Fantasy XII. It is only inflicted through Telega, a magick that only Demon Wall has access to. It casts one character into the Void, making that character disappear and unable to be controlled. It is essentially the same as KO and Petrify. If all characters disappear, then it's Game Over. X-Zone lingers after battle but can only be cured by leaving the current area. Characters can inflict the X-Zone status effect on weaker enemies by casting Warp, or by using Warp Motes. K.O. When a character's HP reaches 0, they are considered defeated and knocked out, unable to be controlled or able to fight. All other status effects are removed as well. A Phoenix Down can revive said KO'd ally, but without the right augment licenses, will only be revived right before the HP Critical threshold. Stone Stone is the "petrified" status. The character simply vanishes from the battlefield, but can be returned to battle using Stona or Gold Needle item. Just like with KO and X-Zone, if all characters are turned to Stone, the game is over. Unlike in most games, characters will not instantly turn to stone. Instead, a countdown (4.5 seconds per tick) starting from 10 will appear by the health bar above the unit, like the Doom status. In fact, Doom and Petrify can't co-exist on the same character; whichever status the character has first, they are immune to the other. The petrifying unit will move slower than usual. This status is not entirely disadvantageous: as the petrifying countdown goes on, the physical damage both received and dealt by that unit will be gradually decreased: :normal physical damage received/dealt × (petrifying countdown tick ÷ 10). The countdown can be halted by the status effect Stop, effectively sustaining the increased defense during petrifying if desired. The player can petrify weaker enemies via the Break spell or with the Ancient Sword, which randomly inflicts petrification. Enemies killed by petrification do not count toward or break the battle Chain and in some case will respawn endlessly. Petrify Petrify slowly turns a character to stone in 10 counts, similar to how Doom slowly kills them. Doom and Petrify can't co-exist on the same character; which ever status the character has first, they are immune to the other. The only exception is using Remedy with Nihopalaoa, which inflicts both Doom and Petrify. As the timer runs down, the afflicted unit's resistance to physical attacks gradually increases, rendering them almost immune to such attacks when the countdown reaches 1. It can be cured with Esuna, but once the timer runs out and the character turns to Stone, they can only be cured by Stona, a Gold Needle, or a Remedy (once a character has acquired the appropriate Remedy Lore license). This trick can be used to survive against foes with powerful physical attacks, though one must be careful with timing the recovery, lest they fully petrify. The player can inflict Petrify by casting the Break spell, requiring the Time Magic 3 license, costing the player 30 LP, or with the Ancient Sword or the Stone Shot. The Petrify status can be exploited to trigger the Dead Character Glitch. Zalera's and Gilgamesh's spell, Level 4 Break, can inflict Petrify if the target's level is a multiple of 4. Stop The character and their ATB gauge freezes, unable to take action or move. Gradual status effects such as Petrify also stop their progress. Doom Knocks out the character once the gauge above them reaches 0. Confuse The confused character may attack allies, and cannot be controlled. Sleep Sleeping targets receive one-and-a-half times the normal damage. Sleeping characters can be used to trigger the Immobilize Glitch. Sleeping targets wake up when hit with a physical attack. Disease Disease prohibits the use of healing items and magicks on a character. It does this in an odd way, by turning a character's current HP into their new maximum HP after receiving damage. Enemies usually combine Disease with Poison and/or Sap which will eventually reduce character's hit-point to only 1/1 (in such state, character is not regarded as HP Critical). Disease is cured with a Vaccine, the White Magicks Cleanse and Regen, or a Remedy, provided the character has the license, Remedy Lore 3. Characters who are currently in Bubble status will be immune to Disease. A KO'd character with Disease status will have only 1/1 HP if he/she was revived. A character can inflict Disease on enemies by using Vaccine or Remedy only if that character has the accessory Nihopalaoa equipped. In the International Zodiac Job System version, the Guriguri Banban can inflict Disease along with Sap while attacking with a 100% success rate. It is a vital weapon for the 100th stage of Trial Mode. Reverse Reverse can be bestowed by the Arcane Magick spell of the same name that causes healing and damage to have the opposite effect. The spell has a 70% base success rate, which is also affected by the user's Magick Power and the target's Vitality. Reverse has shortest effect duration of all status effects. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Reverse can be used by the White Mage, Black Mage, Time Mage, and Red Mage. One accessory, the Nihopalaoa, uses an effect similar to Reverse, causing all items used by the holder to do the opposite of their average effects. Reverse affects all regular attacks, damaging and healing spells and most Esper attacks. Reverse does not affect Drain and Leech, Syphon, Poison, Sap, Regen, Phoenix Down, Knot of Rust, Dark Matter, Quickenings or Technicks. The following Esper skills are also exceptions: Zalera's Kill, Shemhazai's Exodus and Zodiark's Final Eclipse. Although the status is classed as "negative", it can be beneficial in long battles by casting Reverse on one or all members of the party so all attacks from the enemy will heal them. Due to this advantage, the spell is considered "cheap" by some players. The only drawbacks to the status are that if any party members have an Esuna Gambit active, they will immediately attempt to remove the status due to its negative classification. Also, if the player has a gambit set to heal using Cura or Curaja, in which the character would normally be healed, they would instead be hurt. If a character has Reverse status and they are stopped, Reverse will not wear off until Stop does. This can be used for strategic advantage against enemies that use the gambit Foe:nearest visible, by placing a stopped and reversed character near the foe, letting the character attract all of the enemy's attacks, while the other party members can attack from distance with ranged weapons. The Esper Ultima uses Holyja which can inflict Reverse. Zalera's spell Lv.5 Reverse can inflict reverse to an character. Slow The character's ATB gauge slows down, forcing them to take action less frequently. Disable The character cannot take any action, but can still move. Immobilize The character cannot move, but can still do actions like attacks, Magicks and Technicks as long as the enemy is still within their range. Silence The character cannot use Magicks, but can still use attacks and Technicks. Cure with an Echo Screen or Vox. Blind The character's physical attacks will nearly always miss. Cure with Eye Drops or Blindna. Poison Poison damages a character's HP at certain intervals, but wears off over time. It can be cured using the items Antidote and Remedy and the spells Poisona, Esuna, and Esunaga. Its area of effect form is Toxify. An enemy's death by Poison does not count toward or break the Chain level. When inflicted on an enemy vulnerable to Poison, it allows the team to eliminate an enemy without breaking chains. The damage from Poison is also unaffected by Reverse. Poison, the spell, can be used when its License, 'Green Magick 2' is learned for 30 LP and can be bought in Rabanastre or Nalbina for 500 gil. Oil Causes the character to be more susceptible to Fire Magicks and Fire-based attacks. Cure with a Cloth or Remedy. Sap Works like Poison, but the damage rate is fixed, the character's HP dwindling rapidly and continuously at 10 HP/sec. HP Critical When the character's remaining HP is less than 10%, they will flash red, meaning they are dangerously close to being knocked out. They can still move and act normally. Lure Works like Provoke, making sure all enemies in range target and only attack the character with the effect. Reflect Nullifies all Magicks towards that character, including healing ones, and reflects it to another character or enemy. By extension, prevents Magick healing as well as Magick damage. Protect Greatly increases physical defense. Shell Greatly increases Magick defense. Affects healing Magick as well such as Cure. Haste The character's ATB gauge charges more rapidly, able to take actions more frequently. Bravery Increases the character's physical damage output. Faith Increases the character's Magick damage output. Invisible The character turns into a silhouette, unable to be seen by enemies until you attack them. Regen Gradually and continuously restores HP. Reverse effect is Sap. Float The character hovers in the air, preventing them from triggering any damaging or effect-inducing traps placed on the ground. Berserk The character's damage output greatly increases, but you cannot control them, they can only use their normal attack, and their Gambits are nullified until the effect is removed. Bubble Provides immunity to most status effects except Doom and X-Zone. Libra Provides battle information about enemies, like HP, level and elemental weakness(es). Null Physical All physical attacks are nulled and ineffective, doing 0 damage. Null Magic All Magick attacks are nulled and ineffective, doing 0 damage. Gallery Category:Status Effect Lists Category:Final Fantasy XII